Come Back To Bed
by redheadbombshell
Summary: A Fight between Nick and Greg tests their relationship. Will Greg find the perfect way to make it up to him? Rated M for language. NickGreg.
1. Lover's Quarrel

Come back To Bed

Disclaimer: CSI: and it's characters belong to CBS and not me (unfortunately). This story is loosely based off John Mayer's song Come Back To Bed (hence the title) If you'd like to check it out, that'd be great!

Flashbacks in italics!

Chapter One:

Lover's quarrels were the worst. Both Nick and Greg after working long shifts tended to get into arguments on the way home, ranging from the cleanliness of the apartment they shared to Greg being careless at dinner and squirting ketchup on Nick's brand new white shirt. Most of the time however, it ended as quickly as it began and they ended up somehow making amends, chalking it up to exhaustion before it was time to pass out before another shift. Tonight however, Greg had definitely hit a nerve resorting to personal attacks in a stupid argument over who's turn it was to take out the trash and he was a little uncertain that their relationship could weather the storm.

Nick was fuming. He could see it. Everything from the vein popping out in his forehead to him white-knuckling the steering wheel just screamed unimaginable anger. Greg stared out the window and watched the scenery whizz by, a little mad himself. After all, it wasn't entirely his fault. He was just sticking up for himself against some stupid personal attack by his overworked and definitely over-tired boyfriend right?

_"God damnit Greg, is it too much to ask that you get off your ass and help out every now and then? I take out the trash, I cook the food, I do the dishes, I do the laundry, the LEAST you could do is get off your skinny behind and take out the trash every once in awhile!" Nick really was mad at Greg's recent refusal to do housework. He looked out the break room window to make sure Catherine wasn't being nosy again and peeking in on their argument and after the coast was clear, Nick continued on with his rant._

_"I do EVERYTHING around the house! Greg, our apartment is DISGUSTING and I can't clean it up as fast as you can mess it up! Trash piled up outside the door, socks, random piles of DIRTY, STINKY, SWEATY CLOTHES, and your GOD DAMNED CRUSTY BOXERS all over the floor, Dishes piled into the sink to where I can't even run the water anymore! Greg, I hate to tell you this but you're FILTHY! Pizza boxes all over the coffee table, You have PYRAMIDS- PYRAMIDS, GREG- of beer bottles all over our living room! Crumbs, and sticky candy that's melted into the couch, unexplainable spills and stains all over the carpet! I can't take it!"_

_"Well, if you're so offended by my relaxed way of keeping house WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR TRAILER PARK ROOTS AND THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" It was then that Greg knew he had gone too far. Nick's mouth pursed into an unpenetrable line, one eye got bigger than the other, and Nick was red all over. Uh-oh. _

_"Well, if I'm such white trash, maybe you shouldn't be sharing a room with me. Just wait until we get home. Hope you like sleeping on your FILTHY FUCKING COUCH!" Before Greg had a chance to say he was sorry, Nick stormed out._

Greg thought about the fight the entire way home. He really didn't want to sleep on the couch, because as much as he hated to admit it, Nick was right. The couch was gross and sticky with some kinda melted Skittle-type things. He didn't know what it was, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he ate candy on the couch. Had it really been THAT long? Ew. He peeked out of his periphery and could still see Nick was angry with him. He didn't really get a chance to say anything because about the time he decided that he SHOULD say something they were pulling into the parking lot of their apartment complex.

Nick grabbed up his stuff and stomped up the stairs as loud as he possibly could. Greg thought he should probably follow suit, but then saw the huge pile of about six trash bags on their porch. He rolled his eyes, sighed and set down his jacket. All the way to the dumpster, hauling all six bags at once so he wouldn't have to make two trips, Greg mumbled and grumbled.

"Who does he think he is telling me how to keep house? I'm not his FUCKING wife!" Greg was kicking rocks, cussing, hissing and spitting, and without looking, threw the bags at,not in, the dumpster, missing entirely.

He would have never known if he hadn't heard "oof!" under the big pile of garbage. Two skinny legs in jeans were sticking out under the trash pile, kicking furiously. If he hadn't recognized them to be Sara's he'd have felt really bad, but under the circumstances, it was kind of funny.

"Greg-whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is-Sanders! What the HELL?" Greg chuckled as he dug Sara out of the trash pile and helped her to her feet. "God, I was standing out here, taking out my trash, minding my own business, God Forbid, and I get pelted with SIX bags of trash, Greg. SIX. STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She threw a mean right hook into his arm, and then it really did cease to be funny. Sara hit like a man.

Greg stood there, rubbing his arm and glaring at Sara. "Don't hit ME I'm a peach and I bruise VERY easily. And sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with a bunch of trash, my mind was somewhere else, I was thinking about that stupid fight, and ...Ugggh!"

Sarah smiled that signature crooked smile of hers "I guess that's why you're taking out the trash. Nick got all pissed about you not doing your fair share around the house...so, I have to ask, sorry, but are your underwear REALLY crusty, Greg? Because that's just gross."

Greg's mouth hung wide open. Usually Nick checks to see if anyone, usually Catherine, is around before having a fight with him in the break room. For God's sake, why didn't he check for Sara?! "You HEARD?! Nick usually checks, how the hell did you hear?"

Sara laughed "Nick doesn't tend to check under the windows, it's our new hiding spot for when we hear an argument is coming." Watching Greg's reaction to her being sneaky and finding her way around Nick's little people-watch was absolutely hysterical...she'd definitely have to tell Catherine about this.

"Un-fucking-believable" Greg thought, shaking his head "So that's how you heard. And what's this we? Who's we? Did Catherine come up with this?"

Sara shook her head "Catherine wasn't even in the building... it was Hodges' idea. Oh, and by the way, he, Archie, Bobby, Wendy, Henry, Mia, and I all think you should say sorry. That trailer park comment was a low blow."

"What, do you abduct EVERY SINGLE LAB TECH WE HAVE every time there's a fight in the break room? Jesus Effin' Christ, Sara! How many people can you fit under there?" He paced back and forth, thinking to himself. "Okay Sara and Hodges, that's two, Archie and Bobby, that's four, Wendy, Henry and Mia make SEVEN. SEVEN people were hiding out under the break room window while they were supposed to be working? How the hell did Grissom miss THAT?"

Sara saw him counting on his fingers "Oh, I forgot Mandy, Mandy was there too, so eight. I can fit eight people under there without Nick seeing and it's a good thing Brass was keeping Gil busy or it would have been all our asses. Oh, and one more thing, Mandy thinks you should apologize too."

Greg glared at her, not so much menacingly, but that glare he gets every time he's about to say something sarcastic. "I'm glad everyone could come to a unanimous decision on that one. Hey! Just for shits and giggles, let's ask Catherine, and David, and Warrick, Grissom, and Brass, and hell, let's even ask Ecklie and Doctor Robbins what THEY think I should do about me and Nick's personal and very much none-of-your business fight and see if they agree too! Hell let's call up everyone we know and take a poll!"

Sara couldn't hold back laughter, she was actually starting to cry she was laughing so hard."Catherine thinks you were a big fat jerk, David said you should apologize because that was downright mean, Warrick and I have a bet going on that you two will be mad at each other all week, but he thinks you should apologize too, Grissom told me not to disrupt work for a fight, but he thinks you should apologize, Brass said he thought the trailer park thing was a pretty low blow and he was surprised Nick didn't hit you, Ecklie said this is why office relationships don't work, but you should still apologize, and Robbins said that if you don't apologize by the end of tomorrow you have to eat a slice of his low-fat, low-carb strawberry rhubarb pie."

Greg couldn't believe his ears. His mouth just hung open as he stood there, not knowing what he could, or really should say. By the time his brain scrambled for something all he could manage to say was "Oh my GOD, you really did take a poll!"

Sara smiled, wiped her eyes and gave Greg a hug. "I'd go upstairs and get to apologizing. I hear that low-fat, low-carb strawberry rhubarb pie is also low-taste."

Greg looked back toward his apartment building and gulped. Apologizing to someone who is really really mad, and at least two times bigger than you is easier said than done.

_Dun-Dun-Dun! I love cliffhangers! To be Continued...!_


	2. Cleaning Up Your Act

Come Back To Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to CSI:... CBS does!

Chapter Two

Greg slowly walked up the stairs toward his apartment. His feet felt heavy, there was a knot in his stomach, and he felt like he was going to cry. Not only did he have the worst fight in the history of awful fights with someone he really loved, but Sara rounded up everyone she could possibly find and put his life on display. It was humiliating. And on top of everything else, Dr. Robbins' pie really was disgusting and he didn't want to have to eat it...but as far as apologizing to Nick went, he was scared. He eased into the apartment quietly and looked around.

"Well, so far so good," he thought, "I stepped in the door and I did not immediately die. That was better than I think I expected." He looked around a little more and took in all the sights of the living room. Guilt washed over him as he saw the huge mess the house was in. The couch was pitiful, sticky, covered in random spots and held together by duct tape. You couldn't even see the floor because of all the dirty clothes, all of them Greg's, tossed all over the place. And yeah, his underwear had sat in the living room floor so long, that he picked up a pair and they were actually stiff. Beer bottle pyramids were everywhere, you couldn't see the coffee table for all the pizza boxes... he felt bad. He had been told several times that his housekeeping was gross by Sara, but that was Sara, so he didn't really worry about it. But actually taking the time to see his apartment was a different story. He really had no idea that he was that disgusting. Everywhere he looked there was filth. And knowing Nick, who probably locked himself in the bedroom, only one thing was going to make all of this better, and that was to clean up the mess he'd made. He gulped. It was a good thing he had tomorrow off because the disaster area known as his apartment was going to take all day and probably all night to clean.

He started in the living room, dragging all his dirty clothes to the utility room and starting the washer. Usually this is the point where he'd give up, but he was determined not to live like this anymore. If it couldn't work for Nick, then it could no longer work for him... that seemed fair. This was his apology to Nick and it couldn't be put off any longer...well, maybe the bathroom could, because it wasn't as gross as the rest of the house... but not the living room. Or the Kitchen... or the utility room...

Greg found himself rationalizing on whether or not he really wanted to clean out the utility room... or the bathroom, or do anything else to the kitchen except the dishes. Halfway through just the living room alone and he was already wanting to give up. He needed help. This cleaning thing was not a one-man project. Especially when that man isn't really motivated in the first place and is trying to cut corners. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number that came to mind.

He heard someone grunt on the other end of the phone "Greg Sanders, it is...what the fuck time is it? It is 8 A.M. I have just gotten to sleep fifteen minutes ago. I am very TIRED, very cranky, very not in the mood to talk to someone. What on God's green Earth do you want from me?" Hodges' phone etiquette left something to be desired, but Greg could understand. Hodges wasn't really that nice when he was well-rested and fully awake, so it just seemed logical that he'd be a complete and total ass when he was forced out of sleep after a long shift.

"Uh, Hodges, this is Greg, I'm sure you already knew that cause uh, you called me Greg...and uh... I know you're really tired but since we're such good pals and all, do you think you could help me clean up my apartment?"

Hodges could practically hear that goofy grin through the phone. He wanted to walk to Greg's apartment, burst open the door, and choke him. He wanted to throttle him with every last ounce of energy he had until Greg could be throttled no more, but he was tired. "Let me get this straight... you woke me out of a very good, very nice, very supermodel-filled dream... to ask me to clean up your filthy, disgusting, biohazard of an apartment? Are you out of your mind, Greg? If it were not illegal or at the very least if I was one hundred percent certain I would not get caught, I would choke every last ounce of life out of you."

Greg couldn't help himself. Hodges had set him up SO perfectly, and besides, he was just too cute to say no to. Nick could never tell him no, Sara could never tell him no, not even, well yeah, Catherine told him no a lot of times. Now was the time to work his magic. "So, does that mean you'll help?" Time to flash the signature grin.

Hodges sat up and started beating his phone against the dresser, punctuating each word with hard contact sure to pierce Greg's ears. If he couldn't choke him, he was going to at least yell at him. "No- That- Does- Not- Mean- I- Will- Help- You- Little- Stupid- Piece- of - CRAP! STOP CALLING ME!" He chunked his cordless, unplugged the phone from the wall and pulled the covers up over his head. If Grissom needed him, his cell was still on, but he absolutely, positively refused to take another call from Greg Sanders.

Greg sat on the couch and tossed his cell phone onto the coffee table, finally cleared of pizza boxes, but still covered in crumbs. He muttered "asshole" to himself and put his feet up. He was just about to drift off to a decent nap when he heard his apartment door open and someone come inside.

It was Sara. Armed with a bucket, a mop, a vaccuum cleaner, a broom and dustpan, every cleaning supply you could possibly find, a Rug Doctor, a surgical mask, and several layers of rubber gloves on, she entered the living room cautiously.

"Hey... I think you need some help. Get off your ass, or I'm leaving you to do this by yourself." She smiled...at least Greg thought she did. Her eyes crinkled up in the corners, but that's about all he could see of her face

"Sara, my apartment isn't gross enough to need a surgical mask...why do you have that ridiculous thing on?" He figured he could carry on a conversation and clean at the same time. He picked up beer bottles and started stuffing them into trash bags.

"I only have on the surgical mask because Grissom wouldn't let me borrow a Hazmat suit, and yes, your apartment IS disgusting enough for a surgical mask. Greg, something could be living in this big pile of trash and you'd never even know it! Where's Nick?" She started scrubbing the walls with bleach. If being a CSI taught her anything, it was that nothing was ever REALLY clean. Especially in this house.

"He's locked himself in the bedroom. I figured while he was passed out, since he has the rest of the week off, I could clean and then that'd fix everything." The living room was starting to look halfway decent. Time flew by a lot faster when he had someone to talk to and someone to help... it also didn't hurt that Sara was cleaning as fast as she possibly could. Greg smiled and figured it was because she was always too grossed out to come inside, and now that she was actually in here, she had to make it clean as fast as possible or she'd be too freaked out to stay...or something like that.

Sara shook her head, sweeping the carpet before even attempting to run the vaccuum. "I don't think that'll work, Greg. As sweet as this is, I think Nick's feelings are still going to be a little hurt by the fact that you used a personal attack against him. You know, when you love some one you're really not supposed to do that. But I guess, when you love someone you're also supposed to forgive them, so that makes sense, I guess. I don't know. I'm rambling, I guess my point was, although this is a vast improvement toward your health and safety, I doubt it'll fix everything. It may help a little but it-"

Greg had to cut her off. She was starting to talk without really making her point and when that happened she could go on for hours without really SAYING anything "I get it Sara, I get it."

Six hours later, five bottles of bleach later, four bandaids later (because he fell on the steak knife he forgot he left in the floor and hurt his knee), Three different Sara ramblings, two people over to help (Warrick got off early, but mysteriously could only stay for an hour), and one tired Greg later, the apartment, from the living room to the bathroom, kitchen and utility room was clean.

He was tired, he didn't want to fight anymore. Greg took off his clothes and actually put them in the hamper before crawling into bed with Nick. He curled up into Nick's bare chest, and passed out immediately.

Nick awoke to the smell of bleach, 409, sweat and laundry detergent. Greg must have been cleaning. It still didn't fix anything. Nick sat up on the edge of the bed and decided to think for a little while before Greg woke up.

"Why does it always take me yelling at him to get him to do ANYTHING for me? Yeah he cleaned up the apartment big deal, but if I hadn't made a scene, our house would still be filthy. And that still doesn't make up for that little twerp calling me trailer trash." His thoughts were interrupted by soft touches to the small of his back. He felt Greg stretch out in the bed and softly call out for him.

"Baby?" Greg wouldn't have woken up, but he got cold. The warmth of Nick's chest against his face kept him nice and toasty all night long, but whenever Nick rolled onto his side or got out of bed altogether, Greg woke up instantly. "it's cold, baby. Come back to bed."

Nick couldn't help but sneer a little. Now he wanted to call him baby. Now he wanted to be nice. Being catty right here, right now was what Nick really wanted to do. Greg started this fight and he intended to finish it. "I see you've cleaned up that filthy mess you call a house. Good thing too, after a nice breakfast I was going to go back to my roots, just like you suggested and toss all your crap out of here."

Greg was hurt. He really didn't think Nick would still be mad about it after he had a good night's rest AND after Greg, Sara and for an hour, Warrick, cleaned this house from top to bottom. "Look Nick, I'm sorry. Can't you be mad in the morning about this? Look whatever I said to piss you off, I'll take back what I said. But... don't leave me alone. Please?"

Nick got up and stormed to the door angrily. "I appreciate you cleaning up everything. That just makes it easier for ME to sleep on the couch."

Tears ran down Greg's face as he just sat there in bed, dumbfounded at what just happened.

_Dun-Dun-Dun! Will they ever make up? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. Come Back To Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI: CBS does. Lyrics to "Come Back To Bed" in Italics!

Come Back To Bed

Chapter Three

Greg, after a good cry, got out of bed and shuffled into the living room. Nick wasn't asleep, he was however pouting angrily on the couch. Greg didn't know whether he should sit or stand, but judging by Nick's face, standing seemed like a good idea. He had Nick's CD case in hand and he slowly walked over to the CD player next to the TV.

"Nick... I know you're mad at me but ... at least hear me out." Nick's steely gaze met Greg's soft, warm brown eyes. Eyes full of not only love but sadness. "I know I've hurt you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't. Dance with me Nicky."

Nick's gaze of anger turned quickly to one of confusion. "Greggo, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to say sorry to me, and just to let you know, babe, I forgive ya, but what do you mean dance?"

Greg smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him up off the couch. "I really want to make it up to you... and I think I've found the perfect way to do that. Dance with me baby." He held on tight to Nick's waist and gazed up at him with love in his big brown eyes. Eyes that Nick never could resist.

Nick pressed his forehead against Greg's and kissed his love's soft, supple lips. He couldn't help but smile. Greg was annoying as hell when he wanted to be, but he was also a hopeless romantic. Greg reached behind him and pushed play. The soft acoustic guitar music filled the room. Ah. John Mayer. Good Choice. Greg gently pulled Nick's ear down close to his mouth and began to sing. Greg wasn't a particularly good singer, but Nick didn't care. Greg was love. Greg was perfection. Greg was everything. He could not carry a tune in a bucket for all Nick cared and his voice would still rival a choir of angels.

" _Still is the light_

_Of your room_

_When you're not inside_

_And all of your things_

_Tell the sweetest story line_

_Your tears on these sheets_

_And your footprints are down the hall_

_Tell me what I did_

_I cant find where the moment went wrong at all_

_You can be mad in the morning_

_I'll take back what I said_

_Just dont leave me alone here_

_Its cold baby_

_Come back to bed"_

Nick couldn't help but smile. Nick secretly played this song on his iPod everytime him and Greg had a fight. He thought of the way Greg's face felt against his chest, how whenever he moved away, Greg would wake up and complain about being cold, and then he thought of what Greg said this morning. Nick felt a little guilty, being mean to Greg like that. But his baby was in his arms now, all was right with the world, and the apartment was clean. Nick gently kissed Greg's shoulder as Greg continued to sing softly in his ear.

_"What will this fix_

_You know you're not a quick forgiver_

_And I wont sleep through this_

_I survive on the breath_

_You are finished with _

_You can be mad in the morning_

_I'll take back what i said_

_Just dont leave me alone here_

_Its cold baby_

_Come back to bed"_

Greg smiled a little as he sang into Nick's ear. It was scary how much this song applied to their situation. It was perfect. Nick really wasn't quick to forgive him, especially after what he had done earlier. But in the end, everything seemed to work out alright. Him and Nick were dancing in their clean living room, sneaking in little kisses here and there, holding each other like they never wanted to let go. Greg felt the warmth of Nick's arms around him, and although he was getting sleepy, he never wanted Nick to let him go, even to go to bed.

"_You can be mad in the morning_

_Or the afternoon instead_

_But dont leave me_

_98 and 6 degrees of seperation from you baby_

_Come back to bed_

_Come back to bed_

_Come back to bed_

_Come back to bed_

_Dont hold your love over my head_

_Dont hold your love over my head_

_Dont hold your love over my head_

_Dont hold your love one more time around baby_

_Dont hold your love over my head_

_Dont hold your love over my head yeah_

_Dont hold your love over my head_

_Dont hold your love over my head_

_Come on come back to bed_

_Why don't you come back to bed"_

Greg never did get to finish his song. Halfway through the fourth "come back to bed" he passed out in Nick's arms. Nick smiled, picked up his skinny yet gorgeous boyfriend and layed him down in their bed. He layed down next to Greg and pulled him into his chest. All was forgiven and forgotten, the house was clean, Greg was in his arms and snuggled up into his skin as always, and Nick had never felt better.

Greg smiled and snuggled closer. He was tired, but he was happy, warm, on good terms with Nick, and he didn't have to eat that disgusting low-calorie, low-whatever else it was pie that Dr. Robbins tricked Warrick into eating once. He opened one eye and saw Sara standing outside their window, giving him the thumbs up, but he was too happy to be ticked off at her for being nosy again. Everything was too perfect to ruin. Nick had finally come back to bed.

The End! Tell me how you liked it. This is my first attempt so PLEASE be gentle.


End file.
